


Dreaming

by Lucy410



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon thinks he must be dreaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

It was a dream Jon told himself, just a dream and one so sweet he didn’t ever want to wake up. He reached out a hand that trembled to touch the face of the man standing opposite him and felt the rough growth of beard beneath his fingertips and then traced them gently across the soft lips that he was so desperate to kiss.

It had to be a dream; Malcolm would never have come to him voluntarily. If there was one thing he felt that he truly knew about the man it was that. Jon stepped closer and pressed his lips against Malcolm’s. His arms came up and fitted Malcolm against him, they were made to be together and he knew that the other man felt the same.

The flare of heat inside him felt real and he moaned, pulling Malcolm ever closer, until the two men were moulded together, their uniforms the only barrier to the consummation of a passion that Jon had been suffering from since the first time he had seen his armoury officer.

He’d raised a hand to begin divesting Malcolm of his clothes when finally Malcolm spoke.

“Captain," the voice was hesitant and it cracked, “what happened?”

Malcolm’s face, he realised, was not on the same level at his but lay below the line of his gaze, dark hair and pale face almost lost against the snowy whiteness of the pillow on which his head rested.

“You were shot,” the words threatened to choke him when he remembered how close Malcolm had come to dying.

“What about the colonists?”

“You saved them all,” Jon told him, reaching out to stroke Malcolm’s cheek, telling himself that it was only fair since he had come so close to losing the man he loved.

Malcolm leaned into the caress and grey eyes softened as he smiled. “Then maybe I qualify for an award.” 

Still smiling Malcolm raised his good hand and wrapped it around the back of Jon’s head, pulling his Captain in for a kiss and at that moment Jon knew for sure that he had to be dreaming.


End file.
